Resonance
|Mane = , |Coat = (Feathers) |Cutie Mark = None |Voice = Her own |Owner = User:.Kitsune |Nicknames = Res Soul |Relatives = Solar Flare (Future Husband)}} Resonance is a fragment of Lord Death's soul along with Death the Kid's soul, sent to Equestria to protect from the kishin. She is the love interest of Solar Flare. General Info Personality Resonance is very cool and collected. She does not want evil to rule the Equestrian world, so she swore to protect it from evil's clutches. She is laid back and likes to relax and have fun, however, while taking a Kishin's soul her attitude changes. Resonance is serious and pays attention to the slightest detail. While under the kishin's madness, she is delusional and her speech is slurred and she has something of a psychotic side, attacking anything and everything. Appearance Resonance is a averagely built pegasus/shinigami. Her colour scheme is grey and dark grey, except for her eyes and wings. She has no cutie mark due to being a Shinigami. Her mane and tail are frizzy and has a quiff that is swept back. The colour of her feathers are grey and black. Synopsis Resonance was created with a fragment of Lord Deaths and his son, Death the kid's soul, after finding that Medusa Gorgon, shortly before being destroyed by Maka's genie hunter, sent some kishin to Equestria after finding the immense power that world had. Medusa also knew that the world was also difficult to protect, not even the elements of harmony could destroy all the kishin. Lord Death and Kid found out and created Resonance. They immediately taught her and sent her to Equestria. Resonance was given a special ability, to destroy kishin with her unique soul wavelength. This method proved very effective, but Medusa had already planed ahead and made millions of kishin discreetly without Celestia knowing. The kishin eventually overpowered Celestia and Luna and trapped them in mirrors, along with the help of a necromancer whom Medusa sent. Resonance is out to claim the kishin souls and return to the Soul Eater world, and to eventually become a full Shinigami after Kid. Resonance is purging the evil out of the world. Abilities Resonance has enhanced abilities due to her reaper/pony body. She cannot die from aging, nor get sick. Because of her powerful soul wavelength, she can turn it into magic, much like a unicorn. However, she only uses it to purge the kishin out of Equestria. Resonance can use "Soul resonance", hence the name, which increases her abilities. She is also known to practice martial arts to attack kishin before killing it and taking its soul. Overall, she is a lethal force. Relationships Solar Flare Resonance met Solar Flare while he was being attacked by kishin, she saved him and noticed his soul was stronger than normal ponies and then taught him how to use his soul wavelength to protect himself. They bonded and became friends. Solar Flare eventually developed a crush on her, as Resonance had feelings for him too. Gallery ]] Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Creature